The poetry corner: Yugiohstyle
by Seiri Yuki
Summary: Yep, Seiri-chan has not died!No. 9 is really long and worth the read.. ANGSTSHIPPING --RyouXMalik-- Just a bunch of poetic one-shots i come up with during the course of a day. Daily/weekly uploads.I take pairing requests, so keep them coming!Please revie
1. Poem 1 Bakura's snowflake

**A/n: yes, this can be the dumping ground for all the poetry i write almost daily at school.****  
...I did promise a little of the rhyming stuff, but you be the judge of how good i really am... and tell me how i'm doing, i need the practice. I turn out hundreds of the bloomin' things over a month, so i'll start by uploading one every day if i can, seeing as there's at least 1 more in my textbooks when i go home after school hours...  
and... it's also practice for a new story i'm thinking of writing, completely in rhyme...**

**well, without further ado, i give you no. 1, which is about Ryou and Bakura, when Ryou was young and we can only assume he doen't know the spirit of the ring very well... and it's not exactly Tendershipping this time, even if it is still supposed to be cute...**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over Yugioh in the slightest, that honour belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I just make things rhyme.**

_***Bakura's Snowflake***_

Something was stirring, way up in the sky

glistening, steadily, it fell from on high....

A figure stood down way below,

he'd trudged for miles through all that snow.

His face was pale, his dark eyes bright

he'd be long gone by morning light...

This dreamy scene tells so many lies,

and does not halt for long goodbyes..

The figure turns, his eyes twitch red-

and a tiny figure leaps up in bed.

A dream, he glances around.. he cannot see you...

"Go back to sleep, my precious Ryou..."

You crouch in the corner, lest he may find

Your massive prescence within his young mind.

No, no cause for alarm... no time to act dumb

or your cover is blown and your day won't come.

The young boy turns, his rest isn't deep

and if you're not quiet, he'll wake from his sleep.

Over thousands of years, you'd tried everything

to escape the prison of the Millenium Ring,

but now this boy, a child not long before

has brought you back to this world oncemore.

The glistening banks outside, stained snowy-white

becon your return to might.

But this night's still deep,

Ryou's asleep,

you'll have to wait,

your plan to keep.

Until a morning star

creeps up afar....

Coaxes your host to greet his new fate

and puts an end to your 5000 year wait...

He looks suddenly in pain, the boy in bed.

You creep to him and touch his head.

Beneath your touch, his features lay moonlit,

his serene beauty framed by his nightmarish fit.

But you're not interested in this, as two fangs you bear

your delight isn't in the comfort, it lies in the _scare_...

The snowflakes falling in the midnight air

compliment the silvery sheen to his hair.

He's perfectly beautiful, in sleeping grace

and this frosty hair frames a porcelain face

choclatey hazel eyes lay hid

beneath each tightly-closed eyelid.

But for all your creepyness in the light so dim,

it seemed you only managed to comfort him!

Something you'll never think of, especially when he's awake:

but he's your delicate, perfectly formed, very own snowflake!

And though now he's peaceful-all anew,

his eyes flick open...and rest on you.

"B...Bakura-san?"

He rubs an eye, already aware

that the great theif king has failed to scare.

You growl to yourself, that book flicks closed.

You stand there, confused and totally exposed.

"Go back to sleep!"

you start to shout,

but his simple request you almost drown out....

"Can ...you turn the light on, please?"

**A/n: Aw, how fluffy! it was a little longer than you suspected, wasn't it? And yes, i suck at the stuff. ****(I can make pretty much anything rhyme though, especially by talking like yoda.)**

**But... if, like this you do,  
then please don't forget to send a review!  
...requests for pairings i will take  
if the suggestion, you happen to make.  
Any advice is gladly received, for you see  
being poetic is quite a close thing to me!**

**See? I wasn't lying! See you all tomorrow! -And if my happiness you don't want to suspend, then NO FLAMES i ask you send!**


	2. Poem 2 Partners

**A/n: yep, as I promised... here's another little random rhyme i composed while bored in lessons.  
This time i was trying to 'get inside' Marik's head a little, because I need the practice for a story in his pov which i should be posting the intro to any day soon.. once i finish editing it. Maybe even today if i get time...**

**Anyway, enjoy! and due to a mess-up with the paragraphs yesterday it spoilt the previous one and i toyed with the idea of tearing it down and reposting it with the spaces fixed... but it turns out i'm too lazy and instead i've just experimented with this one's paragraph breaks****. If you'd like me to return to the format for the previous, just say the word!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marik or his motorcycle. Or indeed Yugioh in any shape or form. I just manipulate it's storylines and characters in rhyme.**

**Partners**

There's a weary little rider, sitting beneath a leafless tree  
who's as tired and as spent as such a young rider could be.  
His ghostly eyes are closed, their color slowly becoming colder  
and the breeze stirs golden hair to caress his weary shoulder.

Beside this solemn stranger sits his trusty steed,  
gleaming metal never fails to fuel his childish need..

It happened all those years ago, for the first time his heart shone.  
and now this little rider plans to take the whole world on!  
Darkness faded into light, and with it responsibility evaporated  
like water in his desert home, and soon after he'd collaborated  
with this chunky metal object purring calmly near the road  
and as his eyes flicked open, his childish youth now showed.

The creature roared into life, beneath his fingertips  
and as he throws a leg across, his heart a beat it skips.  
The stars that twinkle overhead form a very sketchy map  
that this young teen has memorised to cause this big mishap.

A dethroned king, a tomb awaits, but he's long gone from there  
the heiroglyphs spell danger out but he's no longer fit to care...  
He's left in search of a way to reacquire his whole life  
and to forget the stinging fate that was written on him by red-hot knife.

The autumn breeze plays softly across his darkened skin  
and it gives rise to a transformation happening deep within-  
with this wind of change as the motor softly sings  
it lifts his heavy heart and it gives his spirit wings..

great ones, surpassing Ra's carved across his shoulder blades  
forevermore a symbol that the daylight eventually fades.

He's free again... never has he been satisfied so much,  
the metal steed obeying his every command and touch.  
The feeling of it's handlebars, the way it's tyres glide  
over any surface you could care to ever find outside.

He savours the great rumble, accelerating clockwise  
the vibration of the leather seat right between his thighs...  
Nature forms a cloth that surrounds him and his machine  
proud trees line his path, with their branches gnarled and lean.

A lonely gull drops sqawking from the evening sky  
and air swirls the dusty road, as our rider rushes by.  
The highway is all his; he can accomplish anything  
but as usual, he's uncertain what the future will bring...

As he rides off into the sunset, he knows he's free to do what he'd like:  
together, Aibou, partners... Marik Ishtar and his motorbike!

**A/n: Have you never noticed how many metaphors this little guy is comprised of? Cake and Cookies for the one who spotted the most! And remember, I still will take pairing suggestions, which I advise you get them in since these oneshots are going to become very.... _very_ random if you don't!**

**And if before you didn't hear the news,  
Then my peeps, let there be reviews!  
feedback from my rhyming, i'd appreciate  
so keep the comments coming, don't just sit and wait!**

**Okay, i'll be back tomorrow- the next oneshot i have lined up is a right randomer! It's guaranteed to make you think twice about being in a dark building alone, anyway.... pity it isn't halloween....and remember: if you don't like then be a dear, and keep your FLAMES away from here!  
**


	3. Poem 3 By cover of night

**A/n: Okay, today's as i warned, is (slightly!) random.... and as you may have noticed, I have an influx of inspiration for stuff about Bakura. Anyway, the title was derived from the little four-liner i stuck up on my profile called 'don't look up' which in turn i found inspiration for from a very spooky-looking fanpic someone did.... my congrats goes to them, they officially weirded me out... and when Seiri says she's weirded, then just to warn that that's almost the biggest compliment she can give! Long live the randomness!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh at all in any shape or form. It's a good thing i don't or else it might be considerably more random than it is already... and, well... okay, i'll stop. ~.~**

**By cover of night**

Have you ever wondered what it is, that makes a dark place scary?  
When you creep around your pitch-black home, and can't help but be wary?  
How about an abandoned train station, a little past midnight?  
Or your parent's place of work, when they shut off all the light?  
...Surely you must have noticed these places cause a shiver down your spine...  
Or ever seen two disembodied eyes, which mysteriously shine?  
Ever heard a rustle, which causes confidence to wane?  
or a creepy door that squeaks, indeed....something you can't quite explain?

Well... I can tell you a secret- the reason behind all of it.

But i must warn that it's not for the lighthearted...

Still want to know...? Ookay...

He likes to sit above in the heat of the swirling dark,  
he circles lost prey like an invisible indoor shark....  
His hair is the royal shade of a malevolent moonbeam  
which drips across his back like sickly vanilla ice-cream  
two 'ears' mount this shag of messy, ghostly mane  
which seem like deathly antennae and makes him appear insane.  
This frames his haunting face so pale, you'd wonder what he's done  
for years and years of darkness to avoid the rays of sun.  
His eyes can be many shades, the whole spectrum down  
sometimes he can be gentle with handsome eyes of chocolate brown.  
Other times they glow hazy purple, when he's out on the attack  
and other times he stays mysterious and so they almost appear black!  
These colors are important, for- transform his person, they do,  
he appears in many guises, best picked to ensnare YOU!

And this ghastly demonic sprite waits in ambush high at night,  
two teeth curved like a rabid dog, as you turn out the light.  
He takes a human form, in order for his buisness to complete  
So i advise you run, if this man you're unfortunate enough to meet....

...Although he may be charming, his eyes two chestnut pools so deep  
and a beauty far surpassing that of his impressive forms in sleep  
the great demonic tiger whose severed wings no longer flap  
when he's purring, but a kitten...completely surrendered in your lap....

You should always be aware, alas that this kitten still has teeth  
and a ruthless, brutal spirit laying dormant in his soul beneath...

And it's this experimental hunter, who waits above on a darkened ceiling  
which results in that nervous, dreadfully spooky-feeling....

(Some days later after this, if you happen to be walking home  
and find a kid of similar description looking quite lost and alone,  
a wave of snowy mane cascading softly down his back  
two sweet eyes of hazel goodness, large and almost black...

if he's wandering the streets, so scared he'd almost mault  
then you know that it's this menacing, evil deamon's fault!  
But no matter how strong the urge is to surround him in a hug,  
adopt him as your own and wrap him up safe and snug  
this sort of feat and show of kindness you must never let  
for he harbours a great monster I suggest you not forget!)

So approach him with great caution, make sure he can't see you,  
creep up oh-so-quiet, until he can hear your breathing too....  
And as he turns, for all the spirit's victims take your cue  
fill your lungs to bursting and then in his ear yell BOO!!!!!!!

And then, scared shitless you've left poor Ryou! :p

**A/n: before you ask, i DO feel very sorry for Ryou after that... and i'd hope you actually would hug him randomly on the street if you met him and not make him completely crap himself- Bakura-sama or not! I love him in an abnormally large amount, so....any Ryou haters there may be, can go and roast in purgatory!(which means 'hell')**

**Okay, couple of announcements i have for this Poetry dumping ground's small amounts of viewers and reveiwers:  
****  
1. I will be doing a pairing at the request of Lace Kyoko, my lone loyal reviewer next... and yes, it will be Heartshipping! in fact, it's such an unusual one I busted my ass off today wondering what the norm for this is, so that my work could be unusual. But I have not the foggiest about it. So I must just hope for the best, on this one. and...**

**2. As you may know, this was posted on a FRIDAY! it pains me to announce that the next update won't be until monday. NOOOOOO! l hear you all cry! well, it's okay. Because i have a new story starting today, and will probably throw up the second chappie of that sometime over the weekend**.

**And if more of these you want me to make,  
then pleeeease REVIEW for goodness sake!  
and if there's a specific pairing you want me to do,  
then I especially want to hear from you!  
But if you want to moan, I don't care  
KEEP YOUR FLAMES and go elsewhere !  
**


	4. Poem 4 Secret smile

**A/n: yes! Finally it is here! The heartshipping I have promised at the request of Lace Kyoko...  
Hope you like.. and since you had to wait so long for it, I've done an extra bonus little verse in Yugi's pov. You may notice it isn't as high a standard as my normal stuff.. I'll let you in on a little secret as to why at the end.... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Yugioh....**

**Secret smile**

In the middle of an exam, a little boy is forced to sigh,

he's looking at another kid out of the corner of his eye.

He sits daintily hunched forward, begins chewing on his pen

a carefully inserted pause before he starts to write again.

Never looking up, the admirer he doesn't see,

So he'll never notice the pair of eyes belong to young Yugi.

It seems his unspoken message, until after the exam will have to wait,

until their brief meeting in the boiler room they call their daily date.

Ryou, the oblivious kid from the few lines above

had a secondary presence from which he hides this love.

The spirit of the millenium ring, at any time posesses him

And so poor Ryou 's at the mercy of this evil's every whim!

But Yugi never judges, he had an idea what he goes through

for from the puzzle round his neck comes an aincent spirit too.

It's also something Yugi would never want his Yami to know,

whose friendliness is unrivalled when compared to Ryou's, though.

The boiler room shuts out all friends, from earthly forced to abscond

but for the lovesick hikaris to escape their Yami's mental bond

is more of a challenge, and it seems the only way

is to take the two millennium items and lock them both away.

Once this secret exchange lasts too short to be discovered,

these two hikaris can be together without it ever being uncovered!

The exam comes slowly to a close, Yugi starts to think about

a way he can leave his friends without them finding out.

Ryou crosses one last 'T', and hands his paper in

making sure this time to return his admirer's shy grin.

And like the ghost he sort of is, he's gone without a trace

leaving Yugi minutes later for the boiler room to face.

The 'breaking news' he carried, filling up his head

as down corridor after corridor between class he now fled.

Upon reaching his destination, not a single thing said they

until their unsuspecting Yamis had been securely locked away.

Ryou held the golden casket, drawn up to his body sleek

discarded it in a corner before he dared to kiss the other's cheek.

It was strange; even now it still caused color to rise to his face,

a slightly healthy pink that took nothing from his unearthly grace.

"What did you want to tell me?" his brittish accent strong

so polite and such a loving tone it made this all less wrong.

"My grandpa's been asked to go and help a friend, and has to board a flight..

so if you come round to my house later, we'll have it to ourselves tonight!"

Since they had never met like this, when out they happened to be

it was simply a friendly suggestion of such a great oppourtunity.

"Hey, great idea, Yugi, we can study together for the test tomorrow morning!"

he exclaimed, leaping into an embrace with the other without warning.

And already their short time was up, they would have to part way

until school came to a close, and they left for home that day.

The invitation was innocent, given without a second thought,

it would help to give them the solace they had for so long sought.

Perhaps but for an evening, spent in the company of books

littered with conversation and filled with little looks.

Yugi finally shirking the group without making it suspicious,

Ryou, a known loner, tried to avoid his yami, tonight especially malicious....

And that night they fell asleep, very glad that no-one saw

the both of them lying hand-in-hand, in the middle of the floor.

Just like every night, when Yugi slept, it would seem

That the studious white-haired angel always came to haunt his dream.

It's not certain what he sees, I guess we'll never know this while,

what everyday has comforted him and in slumber made him smile...

**Bonus un-named thing...**

Your beauty bathed in starlight pure as you lay beneath

Under the open window the twinking stars surround you in a wreath.

Gusts of rolling, frothing clouds race past the window frame

In between your outstretched arms, my heartbeat does the same.

Loving you has taken it's toll, next to it i'm as tiny as a flea

Our bond is ever changing but still as strong and mighty as the sea.

Very certain now, I am to always have you near,

Even now it is so hard, I always forgive you my dear...

See it's not you're fault Ryou that you have darkness in your heart

Running through you infecting the world.. just like a poison dart.

You fight on the wrong side, but in such evil, me you always miss..

Over whatever you do you seek forgiveness in a kiss.

Urges you can't fight, when light is out of your reach

For you to take my hand, is what i now beseech.

Our similarities as Hikaris, bonds together you and i

Reaching into the unknown, the realisation we're both bi

Even then to hide from our Yamis, and try never to snap

Very ancient magic stirrs, when you put your head down in my lap.

Enveloping our duel, in battle city when i got into the semi

Ryou, where did you go, after that when you left the world to i?

My one and only Koi, who when i was sad, was my clown,

Once the finals finished, found eating as fast as you could get it down..

Really, whatever happened since then is no longer concerning,

Evermore together to take whatever the future'll bring!!

**A/n: Right, want to know the secret that's written in the last bonus-sy thing? Look at the first letter of every word...see what it spells? yeah, pretty cool huh. and if that wasn't enough, look back at the last letter in each rhyming pair............. put them together.... oh God that was so hard to do. (do you know how many rhyming words you have all ending in 'I'? not that many..) I only also just noticed i missed a line of 'p's...... urgh, poetry's a bitch..**

**Anyway, enough moaning, and If there's any other pairings you would like me to do, stick your suggestions into a review!! If not, the one tomorrow.. or the next day, depending on how bad my bout of writer's block I have unfortunately come down with.. will be all about Joey! (But for some unknown reason I used his Jap. name: Jounouchi...) And remember, If you don't want for me to be upset, then i suggest NO FLAMES you set!**

**Until next-time!**


	5. Poem 5 Twenty

**A/n: Hi, yeah i know i haven't updated this in ages... i'm _really_ genuinely sorry, for all this collection's five viewers or so.... Schoolwork and Blackheart have been bogging me down.  
A big big thank you to my loyal (Still lone) reviewer, Lace Kyoko.. this may have not been continued had i not felt the need to go on.. i always will, even if there's only like one person reading this. :p**

**Today's, as I promised, is all about Joey/Jounouchi(I think i may have spelled his name wrong down further if it's right here. It's been ages since i saw it written down and now I'm all confused..), and I wrote it because I was feeling nostalgic about my ever-increasing age and how much younger all my friends are compared to me..:(  
Anyway, enough about me and more about the poem!**

**Disclaimer: this will come as such a shock(Sarcasm) but I STILL don't own Yugioh. Nor will I ever..**

**Twenty**

It had been two decades since the day that he was born;

but between two frames of mind Katsuya Jonouchi was torn.

Could he carry on, fighting waves of immaturity

or could he adopt being serious, as serious as could be?

It was that thought of turning, as he sat before a cake,

feeling blowing out the candles this year was a mistake...

"_ I wish i could be younger,_" he admitted in his head,

but "Happy birthday me!" is what he cried instead.

His friends all gathered round, to celebrate this day,

making him feel special, in every single way...

But even opening presents for some reason could not turn his mood,

and once a meal was mentioned he'd been put off all his food..

It had been a year or two since the Pharaoh's journey first began,

and the appearances of evil who for months had rampant ran,

so much pressure fell on the shoulders of poor Jou

he had to look after his friends, mind his sister too,

fight down the urge as he gripped the porcelain cup

not to murder Kaiba and at the same time, to grow up.

He'd always imagined that by the time he'd reached this year,

that some change would magically in him start to appear..

and now the day had come, he only had himself to blame

that today would end sometime but he'd go to sleep the same!

He didn't like being twenty, to him it seemed too old,

to ever lighten moods as monstrosities unfold...

when evil creeps around, spreading forces of dark,

he'd no longer make them laugh with a stupid smart remark.

And a best friend who'd been there through every childish whim,

he was now forced to realise was much younger than him!

Senior also to his sister, a good example he must set

and for anything to happen, to his friends he mustn't let...

"What's wrong, Jou? something up?" asked his best friend, Yugi

but he couldn't admit even to him what the matter could be.

"Nothing, I'm just fine," he lied, before the trouble started brewing,

And instead glanced round the room at what everyone else was doing...

Yugi sat on a desk, next to the smouldering cake,

Tristan stood at the classroom wall, taking a little break.

Tea was offering presents that from others she had found,

and the dreaded Kaiba stood, scowling in the background.

Their creepy friend Bakura who they hadn't decided was evil or not yet,

Sat quietly reading, to his other side, he was forced to not forget.

The classroom was as it was on any other day,

a place where they could rest and at the same time work and play.

This year here would be his last before his desk would then sit empty...

That was it, Jou decided... he didn't like being twenty!!

**A/n: I know.. it's not as extravagant as the last one, but I have to get back into the swing of things somehow... okay, and the other thing: I have not the slightest idea about their ages, really.. someone told me Joey was 20 by the end of it but I can't remember... so it may be a bit off the script. Ha, when do i follow it?**

**And for any followers of my other story, Blackheart, I'll have to split the precious chapter three into three and four (Shock horror..) if it is to not turn into a monster.. okay. that's all i can think of.**

**And don't forget, if like this you do,  
then I'd be very greatful for a review.  
Puppyshipping after easter will come,  
and you can request a pairing you'd like to see done.  
NO FLAMES please, or I will freak..  
And it's all about Bakura AGAIN next week..  
or tomorrow.. whenever I get time  
to post the next oneshot in rhyme!**

See you all next time! The next one was inspired by my latest easter painting.. it really is a beautiful image... so tune in whenever I'm updating! And I really would be greatful to hear from the other four or five viewers I know I get... You know who you are!! :) 


	6. Poem 6 It's what makes Easter

**A/n: a formal welcome, to the second reviewer to this** **collection-KatandNeko-chan, it's great to hear other people's opinion! Not that I don't appreciate my other, Lace Kyoko!! I do!! Anyway, here's the next one: told in Bakura's voice. (Rhyming Kura O'.O?) I know I'm a little early for the whole Easter thing, but I was in the mood to write something festive, inspired by the latest painting I'm working on back in real life. When you read it, you'll see how cute it is.. And sorry, it's sort of short compared to the others.**

**I have had a request from my new reviewer, KatandNeko-chan to do a little oneshot in rhyme for Alister(the guy with the red hair from waking the dragons) which I'll be very glad to do, seeing as I have had to start watching that series to get to grips with his character. I AM IN LOVE WITH IT NOW!!! WAAA I MUST YELL IN CAPITALS!! (I've watched 11 episodes since last night;P) Thank you! I must find a way to repay you, so I'll have that up hopefully in the next week.  
And in the meantime, enjoy today's!^__^(Ryou appears to be a little younger here.. around eight or so I'd say, like the first poem I posted up)**

**Disclaimer: Urgh. Kura-sama and his kawaii hikari are not mine. No matter how hard my heart aches for him to be. T.T _______________^**

**It's what makes Easter!**

Something is glinting, I ask him what's there,  
he smiles as he throws a pinch in the air.  
A pouffe of sparkles, raining glitter on me  
and staining the carpet as far as I can see.  
I swat at this swarm of miniture fireflies  
and watch as it lights up my hikari's eyes...

a wonderous stare..  
-Its all in my hair!  
I wish to myself, that he'd take it elsewhere!  
The room is a mess,  
I'm forced to digress:

Making cards with Ryou isn't an easy thing  
unless you're locked safe in the millennium ring!  
With a dash of glue at the edge of his paper  
and spread over it's surface with his bristly scraper,  
he carefully layers it with the glittery dust,  
flicking more over me when I ask if he must!  
a sticky embrace,  
and it's all over the place!  
Glue on his clothes and in bits on his face  
he's too happy i fear,  
at this time of year!  
No matter what i do, I just can't get through,  
It's always the same with that blasted Ryou!

....Ribbons of gold,  
making lines so it'll fold..  
Twined through my fingers, it's texture's like silk.  
It reminds me of fires, of drinking warm milk..  
A time when I was glad  
that it was Ryou I had...  
That I am his and he is mine,  
Oh this ribbon's feel is just simply divine..!

he leaps to his feet, for the ribbon to steal  
Now for me it feels unreal...  
I scowl at him, least he assume,  
he can run with it around the room.

And slowly but surely his fun comes to an end,  
with a beautiful script, he writes to each friend,  
"happy easter" you see,  
"Happy easter from Bakura and me!"  
Oh I just can't wait to be free...  
And like the festival that was smothered with clover  
I can't wait, till this day is over!

Until this mess is cleared up, 'till my hot milk's in a mug,  
Until I can escape my hikari's hug,  
Until me he won't bug, when he's wrapped up safe and snug,  
and no longer will sparkles illuminate the rug.  
Six proud easter cards, crudely made by a child,  
line his dresser tonight, their colours gaudy and wild...

....He's finally asleep,  
over him I peep.  
Just to make sure him safe I keep..  
That chocolate must have got to me, I'm not going soft,  
I repeat again to myself as I hold my head aloft,  
my fangs i bear, him I'm supposed to scare  
but tonight.. I don't know... my heart's just not there.

I settle down complacently for what tomorrow'll bring  
from the comfortable depths of my millennium ring...  
Thank Ra that Easter's over, there's nothing to fear  
until I'm haunted by it again next year!

**A/n: yes! Tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it. My friend said he thought the first half was really angry, so I juxtaposed it with the reminiscent air of the second.. anyway... And keep the requests coming, the pure unusual ones like alister and heartshipping all help me to see things in a whole new light.. a challenge to write since I've never considered some of those things. I love doing that!  
****Xp I'm a little hyper at the moment...**

**So until next time,  
Keep it in rhyme!  
Requests in general, I now take  
but label clearly so there's no mistake XD!  
and NO FLAMES, they make me sad.  
tell me _nicely_ if my poetry's bad!**

**Until the next update!!**


	7. Poem 7 Easter Bunny?

**A/n: Yay! It's still easter! So happy easter everyone.. and even though I've already done a poem like that last time, here's one for the actual day. It's kind of bad at the end because I only wrote it an hour ago and wanted to post it while it's still easter.**

**Hope you ate lots of chocolate.. like meXD and for all the easter bunny myths, I shall uncover the myth from fact in this poem, which uses the english names of the gang members, but for some reason, they are in Japan. O.o sorry, My brain works weird. Okay, hope you enjoy this oneshot poem! I think it's longer than usual.. so, Yay?**

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own these characters. Doesn't the word disclaimer say it all? :)**

**Easter Bunny?**

The telephone rang,and it's owner nervously bit his lip

he hoped that someone would pick up beneath his tightened grip.

"Hello?"

Success... they may share this elusive festival with him after all;

they'd wait up late for their visitor and promptly have a ball!

...For at young Yugi's house, each year he had a guest..

like santa and the tooth fairy, except this one was loved best.

It was discovered completely by accident one year,

when he woke up the next morning with lots of chocolate near.

...His grandfather told him, a western tradition it happened to be,

on this day to give chocolate eggs to your friends and family!

It commemorated the birth of a religious figure too

who rose from the dead and so around this fact this holiday grew.

Easter it was called, and he'd never heard of it

but if a rabbit gave him sweets, he didn't mind a bit!

.. For his grandfather mentioned too, that the little children believe

that a magic bunny comes who brings goodies up his sleeve!

How could this be true? It seemed a bit like an excuse

for a cat burgler(or bunny) to run rampant on the loose!

How were they not worried, they couldn't quite embrace

that the doors and windows locked meant he broke into the place!

..Unless it was his grandpa, dressing up and having fun

well it didn't matter; the whole gang took advantage of whichever one.

First he called on Joey, who wouldn't miss it for anything,

his friend Tea was the next he decided to ring.

Third came Tristan Taylor, who said it was an offer he couldn't beat,

and then young Yugi called for Duke across the street.

He would have invited Mai, but she was out of town,

he could have invited Kaiba too but he doubted he'd come down.

Everything was set, like each year they'd stay up to try and meet

the fuzzy little friend who'd never failed to leave them each a treat.

However after a magical glass of warm milk it was impossible to do

the feat of staying up any time past two.

A tradition all their own, they never told a soul

about the western holiday, no-one knew about it at all.

They didn't understand, he remembered as he drifted off to sleep...

who would think to do this, and a secret it to keep...

A little past the magic hour little Yugi woke

and noticed straight away that the lock on the window was broke.

He shut his eyes again when a black shadow painted the wall,

praying just like santa it would turn out not to be at all.

(A few christmases ago he and Joey set a trap, and they would never forget

the sight of Yugi's grandpa dressed up dangling from the net.

It sort of spoiled the holiday, and the magic and what-not,

but it turned out okay since for them all gifts he still always got.)

Dainty little feet tip-toed across the mat, and around where Joey lay

and right at that very moment something in his sleep something he began to say;

over him it must have sprang

there was an awkward bang,

which echoed loudly all around the place

and signified the easter bunny falling flat upon his face.

A little groan, a rustle of plastic and Joey was awake,

he gasped and rubbed his eyes to correct the visual mistake..

"Shh.. if you're not to wake the others, you don't really have a choice,"

whispered a melodically sweet and foreign little voice.

"Ah, Bakura.. you know it's sort of funny..

for a second there I believed that _you_ were the easter bunny,"

"You said the same, last year Joey, and the year before that.."

came the little giggle of their friend from the middle of the mat.

A natural little chuckle, and a the bedside lamp came on.

"Hey Joey, I'd say this bunny bloke has already been and gone!"

Yugi opened one eye, and immediately he saw

there was tons of little brightly colored eggs scattered across the floor.

A few larger eggs sat by each sleeping bag, a token of such care

from a secret fuzzy figure who had barely even been there.

"You can eat them in the morning Joey.. please don't make yourself sick!"

Bakura muttered carefully and gave the other a slight kick.

"Okay.. fine.. g'night then, bossy."

The blond gave in and turned over, although Yugi assumed that he would choke,

if he knew there'd been no eggs around when the little boy had first awoke!

Soon his snores refilled the air, but Yugi listened on

until he knew for certain that Bakura Ryou was definately gone.

For at first he never worried, he was a friend of theirs after all,

but jolted awake next morning remembering he was the one he _didn't_ call.

Was it that they never bothered to see if he was ever there,

his optional presence amongst them, that they did never care,

the sweetest little brittish kid, just overflowing with love

for this show of kindness, he must be sent from up above!

Bringing cultures back from england, and a bit of magic to the house,

he breaks in every easter, as quiet as a mouse.

And never gets a thank-you, or even invited to his own fest,

was what Yugi began to think was not the very best.

As they sat and ate next morning, wondering the identity of the rabbit,

and not a thought to their white-haired friend who wasn't there by habit.

Each year he woke the same person, and each year by morning he'd forgot

that Bakura had ever stood over him, holding all the chocolate.

Never once had he forgotten, since the year to Japan he first came

leaving them these treats whether they deserved them all the same.

He made a mental note to acknowledge this show of kindness when him he next saw,

and such a great time would have been when for Yugi he held the school door.

But as he reached toward him, the moment itself could not even feign

the fact that another year had passed, and he'd forgotten all over again!

**A/n: oh, how happy I think we all would be **

**if we could say Ryou was the easter bunny really:)**

**...And if he came to visit me^___________________^ **

**Ah, and just a few more words. I am no longer off puppyshipping(YAAAAAY!!!) so I will get crackin' on that straight away, but first I will do Alister's oneshot.(And i thought i'd have it up today as well...) So that's the next one on the list. I have not forgotten! And I have got about 17 lines written, so it's getting there^_____^, don't worry. And we'll see, Puppyshipping will probably be the one after that.  
Gah! Curse my not having time to write much poetry in the hols... sorry it's been over a week... :[**

And I have this sort of urge to write either a lemon or something similar in rhyme in the next while. So i know it won't be the next one, or the one after that, but if you have any preferences on pairings, get them into a review!(At the moment it's set to be YBXYY and can't be bothered to find out the pairing name.. what is it? I know it and can't think of it...)so if you'd rather see something different, then tell me. and if you want that, I want to hear from you just the same.

**And if you're new and haven't reviewed yet, come on!! I know you're out there and I'll set my invisible horse on you! Only joking, but it sure would be niceX) And don't flame me, or I'll be unhappy:(**


	8. Poem 8 Dandelion seeds

**A/n: Okay! Hopefully I'll get back into my routine of one-a-day, but my schedule's hectic, what with the duel coming up in my other story, Blackheart. But never fear! Finally I have completed Alister's oneshot for KantandNeko-chan! Hooray! I'm very sorry you had to wait this long.. gah, holidays!  
Oh, just to let you know, I also use english names but a bit of the Japanese background story to him:D like always, disorganised...**

**All right. Today is Alister's.. I've decided to do a follow-up to it, seeing as I wrote this based off of the 15 or so episodes of Waking the dragons I've seen (Have so much to do.. had to watch all freaking 50 something episodes of Battle city to catch up on the stuff left to tie up before the semi-finals.. or indeed even before they get on the blimp.)  
And tomorrow's... or whenever's.. will be PUPPYSHIPPING! yay I feel the need to yell that in capitals to show my love for it...**

**Disclaimer: I can't disclaim the fact that I'm barking mad(Gwahahah...) but unfortunately I must disclaim that I do not own Yugioh.. (or is that saying I DO? hmm. I'm confused. But I'm babbling and you know I don't own it, so just enjoy the poem...)**

**Dandelion seeds**

He grinned to himself, as he reached out for a stalk,  
it was hours and hours ago he started out on this walk…  
The stem crumbled easily, not far from where he lay  
in the centre of the greenest field on a depressing sunny day.  
Two sparkling eyes fixed on it, the colour of a storm,  
of icy pavements glittering in the frost of early morn.

His life was like this feeble plant already on it's way out,  
an empty shell of nothingness, who'd made his own way about.  
The search would never end, and the pain would never leave  
far too many years this soul had been left to grieve.

No… Alister decided… today would be the day  
that someone for these actions, should be made to pay!  
Two war-riddled countries, against him… they'd been but two  
mother gone and father as well, danger he well knew.  
But through it all_ he'd_ always been his light  
for _him_ he'd find a way through this endless night…  
The little innocence that had remained amongst all the rubble,  
laughter rang through gunshots, a smile amidst the trouble.

They got the news, some light ahead they thought they were mistaken  
and in that final raid, Alister's light was taken.

The war came shortly to an end  
for himself he had to fend  
searching endlessly for the one he lost .. for years and years he would not go another  
without something to show, for now he stood.. No father, no mother...  
In that last raid, his whole world it shook.

For in the last hostages… it was his brother they took.

It was a dandelion he held, the weed amongst weed  
the same as a lot, but exceptional indeed…  
The power to flourish in almost any place  
vibrant, versatile and very difficult to erase.  
…almost like him, he mused quietly,  
they were quite similar, this flower and he….

The flower was no longer yellow but, it was white as snow  
and as he held it up carefully he slowly started to blow…

Like a bird taking flight  
like his desperate plight  
swirling through the air, as light as could be  
they urged him to leave, get revenge finally…  
One single person, one single earth  
which brought his life to fruition, for what it was worth…  
Tiny and fluffy, the seeds danced on the wind  
caring not for the future, or in the past how they've sinned…

He must do the same  
now the time finally came.  
He'd find the closest one to the reason he was taken that day  
and however he could..  
Whether or not he should…

he'd make him pay.

The seeds, though still airborne, would one day rest in soil  
the fruits of their growth visible through the hardship and toil.  
They would grow and blossom, secretly beneath the earth  
and when the time came then they'd make their great rebirth!  
He would do likewise, he had it all planned so carefully…  
and when he stormed the enemy this time, he'd not leave without Mikey!

**A/n: Kyaah, rejoice for it is complete! ...Or, well there'll be a follow-on one when I finish watching Waking the dragons.. but until then... hooray!**

**Now on to puppyshipping we must go  
I must regian my timing and flow  
for in these poems, say do i dare  
that my natural abilities just haven't been there!  
As you may have noticed, the last one was rushed bad  
and since I never put one of these, you all must have been sad!  
****I'm sorry! :(  
...Same all applies if requests you want me to do,  
Then give me a line and let me know in review!  
And flames you know, will heat my tea  
so if you have sense you won't send them to me!**

**Until whenever the puppyshipping comes! Hope you liked, KantandNeko-chan, and sorry you had to wait for it.. I never meant to be this long in posting! Until next time, everyone!**


	9. Poem 9 Child of the moon

**A/n: Ahhhhh it has indeed been way too long since Seiri has posted any poetry! ...But she has been sick, and has had no time what with her exams... for like the last three weeks....**

**Yeah...hm. Well I wrote this monster of a oneshot the other day, and it's taken me three days to polish off. Seiri-chan ish so proud of it!!!!!**

**I think I wrote in the last chapter that this one would be puppyshipping. WELL I LIED!!!!!!!!!! no, only kidding of course... I forgot. :( But it _is_ Angstshipping, so that more than makes up for it. XDDDDD. (plus it's over 3000 words! woohoo for enormous proper oneshot ryhmes!!!! X333333) Okay... **

**Be warned.... it's quite sad... I got all emotionally confuzzled when I finished it, because I didn't know whether to feel sad or happy or other, or even everything all at onceXD. You can tell me what you think at the end, I suppose..? Oh, and I think it was Lace Kyoko that told me she liked the theory that Ryou goes mad and ends up in an asylum after Bakura leaves... ^^' Yeah, you'll love this then, I think....?**

***ps; Marik, in this is actually Malik. I'm used to the dub, where they don't distinguish or anything. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own no version of Bakura (T_T) nor little Malik-chan either. And as for Yugioh in general.... I think you'd know (with me being a big yaoi fangirl) what'd happen if I did....! ^^'**

**Child of the moon**

After midnight I find him out in the street  
no coat on his shoulders, no shoes on his feet  
long white hair glistens, catches light as he turns,  
this boy loves the night-time, it seems he never learns…

I watch from the window, over his sprightly dance,  
and dream of a day it won't spoil our romance!  
This fairy king must return home, to reality one day  
for to contain this wild beauty, to halt this foreplay…  
he turns down below, dressing-gown stretches out in the breeze,  
lifting up round his thighs and exposing his knees…

Pale ghostly skin, enchanted by moonlight,  
the grace of this dancer seems enhanced late at night…  
I know not why he does this, plays to his own tune  
this kid is truly a child of the moon…  
a long-lost fairy, whose wings are comprised of moonshine,  
and by trying to tame him I have crossed that great line.  
It seems my love's lost forever, to the great outdoors at night,  
and I turn sadly from the window, from this unearthly sight..  
But not to return alone, to my cold empty bed,  
I slip on my coat and head outside instead.

The street is frosty, not a soul is about  
but this one joyous figure without the shadow of a doubt.  
He sees me not coming, he's staring up at the sky  
as I reach out a hand to run down his thigh.

He acknowledges my prescece, but not even with a kiss  
can I get him to look at _me_ like this.

I thought; to bring him away, would do him some good,  
and after what he's been through it truthfully should.  
Possession and violence, to a little flower so kind,  
alas from this demon he didn't escape with his right mind.

He's just not the same, now that he's free,  
most of the time he doesn't even know it's me.  
and he says these strange things, does even weirder stuff too,  
no matter how hard I try, he's not able to see through.

"Bakura, come home," I mutter under my breath  
if he won't put on a coat, the cold will be his death!  
There are clear puddles beneath us, displaced by tyres of cars,  
and as his bare feet splash through them, they reflect back the stars.  
He doesn't answer me, his hazel eyes locked up above  
and I'm certain that second he'll never acknowledge our love.

With tears in my eyes, I try to escort him inside,  
but he shirks the embrace and with eyes open wide,  
he says innocently:

"Bakura's with my sister now, isn't he? And I'll be there soon…  
They've both gone to play, way up on the moon…  
I...it must be so nice, in the world not a care,  
I can only hope that soon…I'll join them up there…"

My cheeks glisten with tears I have tried to hold in,  
for with his state of mind now it's impossible to win.  
I choke back a sob, run my hand through his hair,  
and hope for that instant that he'll never go there.  
I try a second time, to steer him towards the flat,  
but he digs his heels down, he's having none of that.

"…No! I can't leave! I must dance for them still  
until the sweet light, the whole world it'll fill…  
until they are sure, they're not just a memory…  
I must dance, until the day… that they come back for me…!"

There are tears in his eyes now, they fall soft and hot like summer rain  
and I desperately take him in my arms once again.

"You are Bakura, not that fiend," I assure,  
"This is your life, you've regained it once more.  
Now please, I beg of you, look to the real world too,  
your sister is dead… and it's_ me_ who loves you.  
I brought you out to Cairo, so you could clear your head  
see, there was a time, you believed in your friends instead  
of this fairytale nonsense… you were ready to fight,  
not give in to Bakura on a cold rainy night.  
He'd have wanted you to suffer, he'd want you to hurt  
_he'd_ force you to dance in the street with no shirt!  
Please; this whole thing's so important, I can't even begin…  
whatever you do, my love, just don't let him win!

So come back inside, please, lay down your sweet head  
don't leave me another night alone in our bed…!"

He still cannot look at me, not the same boy as before,  
left abandoned by everyone on a cold dusty floor.  
His eyes bypass me, they're glazed over, pointing up to the sky,  
but still hot tears spill over his cheeks, as he starts to cry.

Still... I will not leave him, because I love him so  
and always have, back there since so long ago.  
In this state, he needs me more than he's ever needed anyone before  
I know he can hear me, but not how he'll respond any more.

He trembles violently in my arms, raked with emotional pain  
just like each time he's forced to leave the moon again…  
He falls to his knees, with a heart wrenching sob  
and I must carry him in, for that is my job.  
I do it willingly, picking him from street so cold,  
cradling him gently, this seventeen year old…

We are so young, but I am committed to him,  
no matter how little hope, how far out on a limb…

Tears paint his cheeks as I carry him in,  
Praying there's a spark of some sense left within.

When I throw off my coat, and lay him back on the bed,  
his eyes meets mine as I support him under his head.  
Staring back at him now, he gazes inquisitively,  
two auburn pools of heaven I feel searching me.  
His condition has deteriated, without the shadow of a doubt,  
because now the moon and Bakura, is all he talks about.

...."Have you ever died? Does it hurt?" he asks me  
"Yes; it hurts others," I reply quietly.

I have died truthfully, watching him dance every night,  
expecting to be sucked up by pale beams of light  
that two dead beings are watching, waiting to set him free;  
if anyone does that, then it's going to be me!

The nights we make love, after his ritualistic dance,  
sometimes almost seems like a fulfilling romance.

Like he still has proper thought, a fire deep in his eyes,  
that brings my body alive between the curve of his thighs.  
The raw flash of covers, on skin white as snow,  
the effect I can have on his body below...

I know his insanity, at these times can't help but slide  
with every quick thrust I go deeper inside.  
Perhaps we're both crazy, that it doesn't matter in this act,  
to just touch him and kiss him and make him react.

In fact; the last time I've heard his voice utter my name  
was on that fateful night together, the very first time he came.

I worry; through this mental illness, does he know who I am?  
Just a single name to be spoken, why do I give a damn?  
It'd be nice, to hear, for each time he came  
to be able to force him to scream out my name….

The only name is Bakura, that fills up his head…  
One night I think he even yelled that out instead...

But HE is Bakura, not that fiend who left him behind,  
the one who has stolen and broken his mind….

"A..and will you come with me?" …again I start to cry  
"Would you come to the moon too, if I were to die?"  
He asks this each night, to which no answer I give  
now that he's lost his mind, it makes it harder to live.

"Goodnight my sweet love, they don't miss you, you know….  
Both Bakura and Amane have a long way to go.  
Until they come back, until judgement day  
I want you to know, it's by your side I'll stay…"

He's content with this, perhaps, and settles down to sleep  
in my arms he lays back, and I try not to weep.  
His beautiful eyes close, and he's asleep within seconds,  
and as I roll over beside him, dreamland it beckons…

See, now it seems that a lot of the time, he talks about death.  
He hopes aloud each day innocently, that he'll soon take his last breath.  
I know suicidal thoughts can sometimes be enough to kill,  
And for that reason I dread that when sometimes he's ill.

I try to stay awake, with my body to surround him  
head buried in his neck and leg across waist so slim…  
I wish every night, I could stay up and make  
certain that tonight, his last breath he won't take.

But I can't… it seems sleep comes too soon  
to both I and the beautiful boy of the moon.

…Blissful slumber caresses us, I hold onto him tight,  
and dream that he'll speak properly one night.  
That this cloud will lift, and he'll be finally free,  
and maybe, just maybe... he'll acknowledge _me_.

…It could happen, even outside of these dreams,  
for about this poor soul, not is all as it seems….

.............................................................................................................................................

Unbeknownst to me, when he's sure I'm asleep,  
he raises his head and plants a soft kiss on my cheek.  
He plays with my hair, moonlight softens the scene,  
as toward my unhearing ear he begins to lean…

"Marik… I love you… and I want you to know  
there's a reason for all this suffering, through which you must go.  
For you know how I love you and you love me?  
If you thought for a second, that I was better, you see…  
We wouldn't have happened, the world would be a lonelier place,  
you'd still love me from afar, you'd just never say it out to my face.  
Again I'd have nobody; sure Bakura was real bad,  
but he'd speak to me sometimes when the loneliness drove us mad.  
Even though I hated him, and he didn't care,  
he'd still lie by my side on nights too lonely to bear.

I get the feeling you notice, I don't say your name  
but still you treat me as if I do, all the same.  
I know it bothers you, you try to hide it I know,  
and with each passing day I feel your frustration grow.

Oh, the nights we make love, how I try to hide  
how amazing you make me feel inside…

The first time you took me, I vowed aloud not to shout,  
but by the end of the climax, your name tumbled out.  
You were so happy that night, you had thought I forgot,  
Oh, Ra...it's so hard to pretend I am what I'm not.

I long to return your love, show you who I am really  
proclaim my love to the world, as true as can be.  
This hurts you a lot, an ache down to the core,  
well I can assure you it hurts me three times more.

....So sleep, my dearest love, my confessions you never hear,  
but when you dream, I'll always whisper the truth in your ear.  
As you strive to look after me, I fear you'll give up one day,  
that'll be the time, I'll throw off this cover and say:

The truth is I love you, but the one you love has left  
for he no longer exists, and to his voice I'm now deaf.  
I fear; you loved the spirit, not little old me,  
and if you knew who I was, together we couldn't be…

Yes… sleep dearest Marik, I'll say your name aloud once more  
for you to hear, in your dreams, on some distant shore…  
I truly am grateful, and for real, we'll be together soon…  
I promise… eternally waltzing, in the light of the moon….!"

**A/n: GaAaaaAAhhhh.....! There it is...! He's not mad; by anything other than love...! Goodness, I have no idea really why he's doing this.... T~T... Tell me how you feel, and what you thought.... it's truly my favourite oneshot I've ever written, rhyming or not....^____^  
****Yeah, and for any of my blackheart readers, I AM currently working on the next chapter, it hasn't mysteriously fallen into hiatus. Seiri has just become very lazy, and un-motivated....^^' heheh...**

**So remember, if it happens that you do,  
want to see a little oneshot dedicated to you  
Then get a review in and tell me who you want to see  
and I'll get working on the request immediately!  
I've opened to the public finally too, so remember please  
Flames are not nice and will be used for my food to unfreeze  
for in this recession Seiri uses anything to rhyme  
and if you want to complain, you're just wasting your time!**

**Okay, so if any of you who don't have profiles want to request things, I'll do my best to accomodate that too, I suppose...^^ and if you flame, the comments will just be deleted. So you're wasting your time, as the silly A/n rhyme says!**

**Okay, until next time!!!(and I do have an interesting poem done about Heartshipping from the Pharaoh's point of view, so that might be next, whenever Seiri gets off her lazy ass to update something that's not Blackheart.) By the way, I also have a new story, which will be Alternate universe and Geminishipping(ThiefkingXBakura) going up in the next few days, so look out for it! (It'll be called Turbulance... I THINK.....)...**


End file.
